Love
Love is a deep, powerful, and ineffable emotion of attachment to, and affection for, another being or beingsLove at Wikipedia. It gives those who experience it the ability to do very great things. Someone full of hate who has never known it even once in their entire life, cannot understand love's full properties. Love is one of the hardest and strongest kinds of both mutantry and magic. Love is also quite possibly the most mysterious branch of mutantry and is extremely difficult to comprehend. History 2008 In 2008 Steven Thompson tracked down Bailey Bastian and attacked him. His friend, Tony, felt a gut instinct that he should help Thompson and came to his rescue, awakening the power of love. 2010s 2012 In 2012, Charles' love for Valiera Nelson changed his character a little by the fact that he began to trust his instincts and lose some of his fears . 2013 Rose Johannson, who was deeply in love with Andre and close friends with Charles, drastically joined the ranks of the Cavaliers of Thornton, believing that Natalia Thornton would tear down the old system and allow her to be with Andre. Andre, however, refused to follow her on that path. During the events surrounding the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen began one of the most powerful romantic relationships in mankind . 2015 Nolan Coulson had fallen in love with Erica Chamberlain, but she did not reciprocate, and rejected his many advances, the last one leading to him impulsively killing her, and then himself out of regret. Erica never found true love due to never having found a man worthy of her standards. 2016 Summer Petersen asserted her love for Steven Thompson even after he was horribly scarred in battle by forces of the International Alliance, stating that she did not care how he looked and that all the scars proved was that Thompson was brave. Nature There is a difference between love and a simple, short-term infatuation, such as a crush. Steven Thompson developed a crush on Helen McKeen and their relationship broke apart because Thompson was more romantically attracted to Summer Petersen though he remained friends with McKeen. Charles had a crush on Valiera Nelson since they were sixteen which promoted him to do several nice things for her. This crush turned to love. There is also a difference between true love and obsession as true love meant someone doing everything for their beloved's happiness. On the other hand, obsessive love meant desperately attempting to be loved even though their true loves did not reciprocate their love, either through entrancing their lovers, or doing dangerous acts to please their lovers. Love is also an incredibly dangerous emotion. It causes people to act in extreme ways, both bad and good. Behind the scenes Ronald Potter series Sometime in 200 BBY, Ronald Potter developed a crush on Annabeth Skywalker. In 199 BBY, the love Potter felt for his future wife (Annabeth Skywalker) caused him and his best friend (Ammon Kendels) to head down to the underlevels of the Jedi Temple to rescue her from the clutches of the Sith.Ronald Potter series However, as this series takes place in the DIT-Star Wars Universe, and Boys vs. Girls is part of Mutantry-2001, this is not canon either. External links * Notes and references Category:Love